Megaman Zero: A New Warrior
by Hunter EX
Summary: My first fanfic technically. Hope you enjoy i'm not used to this yet. CHAPTER ONE, PROLOUGE, is up. M for Mature Lan.Vio. CANCELED Very crappy... TT


--------------------------------------------

These are stated for all chapters and sections, since I don't want to put these at every story's top.

All characters, areas, and all (except for my custom characters) belong to Capcom, as it is trademarked.

Rikou Heshin and Kasina Rodin, among other customs, belong to.. Rikou! (They're characters from an anime idea I have, and I named my profile after the hero, Rikou!)

This Fan Fiction contains.. Odd scenes and bad language, as well as intense violence. M for Mature.

--------------------------------------------

Rikou: Yo! Rikou Heshin (Character name, and main character of this fan-fiction) here! This is my second attempt at fan-fiction (The first was Megaman G.A.T., which sucked horse crap), and i'm still sorta new at this, you know? Anyways, hope you enjoy this! And if you want, R&R! I need to know whether I should continue this, or let it die.

Zero: Hey, Rikou. Do I appear in this?

Rikou: Huh? Oh.. Uh... Sort of?

Zero: What's that supposed to mean?

Rikou: Well... You get mentioned alot... But technically, you're only in here at certain spots, watching everyone.

Zero: WHAT?

Rikou: Hey... Didn't you say that exact line in Mega Man Xtreme 2?

Zero: Ok, 2 things; One, THIS IS MY STORY! SEE THE TITLE? And second... NERD!

Rikou: Do I have to bring my weapons out?

Zero: (classic giant sweat drop) Uh, no! I'll shut up now!

Rikou: ... Good. Now, on with the show!

Zero: ...Jerk...

Rikou: ..What was that?

Zero: (sheepishly, as if frightend, smiles) Nothing!

--------------------------------------------

**_Megaman Zero - The New Warrior_**

**CHAPTER ONE: Awakening**

Section One: Prolouge

Created By: Rikou Heshin

Finished: 10/15/2006

--------------------------------------------

It was late at night. The sun seemed to have been down forever, and the moon illuminated the ruins of what was once called Neo Arcadia. A small, dark, figure can be seen in the moonlight.

_"1:49 A.M...Man... Where is she?"_, the figure thought to himself. _"Dimension warps never seperated us __before..."_ The figure walked on, until he noticed a large building, bigger than the one he grew accustomed to. _"What the heck?..."_ He pondered for a moment. _"Wait... This.. Is built exactly where __the Maverick Hunter HQ was..."_ (silence) _"..How far into the future'd I go?.. Ah!"_ (THUD) The figure fell onto his back, tripping over a pipe coming out of the floor. He seemed to not notice he was walking backwards through the building. "..Opps... I've gotta stop daydreaming," he said to himself. "Ah well... It seems i've got nowhere to go around here. The whole danged city's wrecked." _"Besides. This place is starting to creep me out... Yeesh.."_ With that, the seemingly young figure, who could now, for certain, be distinguished as a 16-year-old looking male, set out to find at least _some_ civilization. Then, he got an idea of where to go. "I wonder if he's still sleeping there," the figure asked himself. "Well.. I'll find out when I get there, I guess." He started walking out, when he noticed something sticking out of the dusty dirt. "... What the.."

--------------------------------------------

Less than afew days ago, the "Ragnorok Incident" was averted, thanks to the red reploid hero, Zero.

However, no one knew what happened to him. Did he die in the explosion, or did he survive somehow (Like he _always did_ in the Megaman X series)? Again, no one knew. Ciel, the leader of the Resistance, immediately began to search for Zero across the world, as when Weil's colony, Ragnorok, was destroyed, and pieces had fallen across Earth, looking like shooting stars, she assumed that Zero had to've come down with one of the pieces, and stayed up night & day to find the legendary red hero.

--------------------------------------------

"...What did you find," Ciel asked a officer. They had come to a ruined lab, both damaged by battle, and by age. The sun was shining brightly though various holes in the ceiling. "Some of the guards noticed a boy," replied the tall, yet skinny **Reploid(1)** officer. "Shortly after they confronted him, they sent out a help signal. When we arrived, they were put into sleep mode, and the boy was gone." "Is the boy human, or reploid?" "We weren't able to determine that." "Well, can you at least tell where he went?" "He left muddy footprints. They lead towards the **Chamber(2)**." "There! Why would someone go there, of all places?" Just then, a scout of the unit had some back with intel. "Commander Ciel," he said with a tired side; it was a long way to the other side of the lab. "We found the boy. And we were right; he's in the Chamber." "Is he armed?" "Well, he had two pieces of metal, shaped similarly to the hilt of the Z-Saber. My guess is that he, too, uses sabers to fight." "Did he spot you?" "No. We kept out of sight, and used our cloaking devices." "Ok... Let's move in".

"... So, this is where Zero was found, and where he started this whole new journey? Man.. And I thought back then was tough," the boy said to himself. He was a Reploid about 6'8" tall with normal, white skin. He had brown hair that was almost like it was stuck to his head except in the front, as it sticks out like spikey hair around there. He had long cargo pants, as well as a zippable, no-sleeve, cargo vest. Under that, he wore a simple black, short-sleeved shirt, as well as full-covering leather gloves. He also had blue eyes. One of his most distinguishable features, however, is that his body was covered in scars. A cut across the left cheek, parts of his arm and leg flesh somewhat lost, and his clothes were riddled with just as many battle scars. "Hold it right there!" The strange reploid noticed the voice, and turned his body half-way around, but his head fully facing the direction of the sound. "Who are you, and why did you attack our soldiers," asked the voice. He could see the cause of the commands now. "..My name, is the Hunter EX, and I didn't attack them," he yelled. "Hunter EX?... Stop lying! That's just a codename, isn't it," Ciel asked. "... Fine... I'll tell you my full name..." (silence) "It's..." (silence) (tumbleweed rolls along (Stupid cliches!)) "My name is Rikou Heshin, and don't you forget it!"

--------------------------------------------

**PC REFERENCE DATA:**

**Reploid**: **Reploids** are, techincally, robots, with highly advanced A.I. that can allow them to think, and act like a human being, further closing the gap between humans and robots. But because of this, and a mysterious virus, various reploids have "turned" into **Mavericks**. This will be detailed later.

**Resistance**: A small rag-tag army of **Reploids** accused of being **Mavericks**. These soldiers and civilians fight for freedom and justice. When **Zero** joined them, the **Resistance** constantly defeated **Neo Arcadia's** forces. Their leader used to be **Elpizo**, but he supposidly died (Though **Zero** states that he was actually turned into a **Cyber Elf** by the **Dark Elf**) when he tried to use the **Dark Elf** to gain ultimate power. Now **Ciel** leads the **Resistance**. They have lately been searching for **Zero** after the destruction of **Ragnorok**.

**The "Chamber"**: The room and place **Ciel** and the **Resistance** originally found **Zero**. This is also where **Zero** had the final battle with **Omega**, who used his original body, and won. The **Resistance** "refurbished" the huge room as a tribute to **Zero**.

**Hunters**: These are my own type of human **Hunters**. From when **Rikou** was the chosen one to save Earth, **Hunters** were humans who had their DNA genetically altered, thus giving them super-human powers. **Kyto Heshin**, **Rikou's** brother who'd gone mad scientist, became a **Hunter** himself, as well as transform hundreds upon thousands of normal humans into **Hunters**. Each and every **Hunter** is given a codename (ex: **Hunter F**, **Hunter M**, **Hunter UA**). While a war did break out, all records of it were erased, thanks to a certain hero of the war...

**Rikou Heshin (Codename: Hunter EX)**: **Rikou** was the first to have the **Hunter DNA** be tested on, and, thanks to various overbalancing issues that weren't fixed because he then escaped, is the most powerful being (for sure) in the entire world. No one knows why he's a **Reploid** now or what he's looking for, however, but one thing's for sure; he's still the most powerful guy with a sense of justice around. When he finished off his brother and saved the world, the gods granted him and a 'close' friend eternal youth, so that they could protect Earth for years to come.

**Zero**: A red **Reploid**. **Zero** was a **Maverick Hunter** alittle over 100 years ago, and fought alongside the original **X** in the **Elf Wars**, as well. Recently, **Zero** was revived (losing his memories, though), and has been fighting for the **Reploid** **Resistance** forces for awhile now. He was said to've died when he destroyed the **Ragnorok**. His last words ever heard were, "Belive in me."

**Ciel**: Commander of the **Resistance**, and creator of both **Neo Arcadia** and it's iron-fisted leader, **Copy X**. When she realized what **Copy X** was really doing, she escaped with the Resistance forces. After **Elpizo's** death, she became the leader of the **Resistance**. Ever since **Zero** disappeared with **Ragnorok's** destruction, she's been searching for him endlessly. Some spectate that she may have a crush on **Zero**, despite the fact that he's a **Reploid**, and she's a human.

--------------------------------------------

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 1, SECTION 2!**

**Next time, Rikou joins the Resistance to both stop injustice as he sees it, and to find someone dear to him. And Ciel wonders... Who is Rikou, and who is he searching for? Of course, somethin' is up, as Rikou is.. Hey, wait! NO MORE SPOILERS! You'll have to read it yourself, dangit!**

Rikou: What do you think, guys?

Ciel: Eh, you do know there's been thousands of these?

Rikou: I know. I gotta try sometime, right? Hey, Zero, what about you? What'd you think?

Zero: Not bad, BUT WHAT 'BOUT ME!

Rikou: So, like, being deemed the savior of the world, and having Ciel waste precious seconds of her life look for you, isn't enough? And did you read the PC Data?

Zero: Whoa... I.. Never thought of it that wa-

Rikou: Good, NOW STFU! (POW)

(Zero is sent flying)

Ciel: ZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOO!

Rikou: (phew) That guy has gotten _even more annoying_ over the past 100 years...

Kasina: Uh, i'm just.. Gonna cut this off here. See you next time!

Rikou: You're not in the next section of the chapter. That'd be too early.

Kasina: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! END OF SECTION, THAT'S FINAL!

Rikou: O-ok... (scared as heck)


End file.
